


I never said he did

by LyricaLyre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Lols, Love/Hate, M/M, firstfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricaLyre/pseuds/LyricaLyre
Summary: Draco and Harry hate each other, but one day, something happens that changes them forever.





	I never said he did

**Author's Note:**

> lol first fic. constructive criticism would be helpful lololl

Draco cursed under his breath. Since when did Harry- Harry, out of all people- think it was okay to treat him like this? Draco was a mighty pureblood, and Harry was pure scum compared to him. At least Harry wasn’t Hermione, though, that no good of a disgusting, horrible and nasty mudblood. Draco’s blood boiled as he thought about it. Hermione didn’t deserve to be in Hogwarts. Even though Hermione was better in every way Draco was academically, Draco was still a pureblood. And that meant something, right?

Draco continued walking angrily as the same scene played over and over in his mind: Harry Potter, insulting him and casting a spell that resulted in quite a few infractions. The blinding pain afterwards, and the way his heart almost stopped beating in his chest as Harry Potter licked a drop of blood from his face, made Draco feel faint once again. Harry Potter, deliberately stepping on Draco’s broom and breaking it. Harry Potter, the one who stole what was supposed to be his- an opportunity to go and try out for the London quidditch team. Harry Potter, the reason why Draco was walking right now to buy a new broomstick.

A sale was going on, and Draco couldn’t afford to miss it. Quality Quidditch Supplies was having a fifty percent sale on all brooms, perfect timing, as the incident with Harry Potter had happened just a day ago. Draco’s ribs still hurt from the spell Harry had casted. The worst part was that Draco didn’t even want to fight with Harry- it just sort of happened. And it wasn’t even Harry or Draco themselves who started the fight. It was that ginger who had too many siblings- Ron. God, how Draco hated Ron. Ron was literally the perfect embodiment of Draco’s pet peeves; annoying, loud, lanky, tall and gingerish. Ron was lame. And nothing was ever gonna change that; not even a bottle of Gucci perfume.

Of course, Hermione, that darn blasted no good of a witch, backed up Harry when Professor Mcgonagall went and questioned why Draco had been frozen helpless, with one rib bleeding on the grass ground. So of course Harry got away with belietting and almost killing Draco. If the roles were reversed, Draco would’ve been sentenced to a year long detention. Life wasn’t fair, and Draco hated Hermione, Ron and Harry. The three of them were the worst, especially together. 

Craig and Goyle were stupid. That meant that Draco could barely rely on them. Both are knuckleheads But they’ve been friends for too long for Draco to ghost Craig and Goyle. As astonishing as it is, Draco doesn’t have the heart to ditch them. 

Thinking about everything made the time fly faster. Before Draco knew it, he was at Diagon Alley, standing right smack in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ah, at last. After fifteen minutes of walking through the cold, Draco was finally here. Draco could finally breathe and relax for a bit, maybe warm up a bit-

All his plans crashed through the window when he entered the store. Standing there was Harry Potter himself. Upon closer inspection, Draco realized that Harry was carrying a bag of galleons. Darn blast Harry Potter and his rich inheritance. Harry Potter doesn’t even need the fifty percent off anyways! 

“What are you doing here,” Draco sneered, starting the conversation first. He refused to show weakness, but Draco was still shaken up about the recent event. 

“Haha,” Harry Potter said evilly. “I see you’re back up on your feet again. You know, it was quite a joy watching you struggle on the ground.”

“So you’ve become a sadist. What’s new?” Draco asked.

“Nothing’s new. I’ve always been a sadist. When it comes to you, especially. It’s just like the olden days. We fight, you lose, I laugh, and you get in trouble. And I get away with it.”

Suddenly, Hermione bursts through the door. Several pairs of eyes glance at her curiously.

“Harry,” Hermione said, gasping. “Harry, you’ve got to come, something’s happening, Rita Skeeter, she’s done something again!”

“Hermione, what’s going on?” 

“Ron,” Hermione said. “It’s Rita Skeeter!”

Shit. Draco didn’t even realize Ron was there. But he was there, all right, in his gingerish glory and surrounded by his family. Draco didn’t even know how he missed it. Ron was so obviously there, and Draco felt this urge to hex him. 

Fred, George and Ginny were all around the store. Even Percy made an appearance. How could Draco have not expected this? Of course the destitute Weasley’s were going to jump on this “fifty percent off all brooms” opportunity. They were poor, and they needed deals like these.


End file.
